Powerpuff Girls: New Allies Rebooted
by boomer4ever
Summary: *A rewrite of the original series. It's just the first chapter, but if enough people like it, then I'll consider writing the rest of the series that diverges from the original.* When a mysterious figure arises in the midst of a battle, what can our heroes do to save not just their future, but the present as well? It's hard when things spiral out of control. Way harder. No pairings!


IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a rewrite of the first chapter of PPG: New Allies. Wow. Ten pages vs the original one and a half pages. This was part of a writing challenge, and if it's not obvious by the end of the chapter, this rewrite would go VERY differently from the original. If you're interested in me continuing this, please tell me in a review! For now, it's just a oneshot, but if it gets enough likes and such, then I'll consider making this a full series that diverges from the original. Thanks!

Also, I did not re-read this or go over it, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter One: Oh great, another PPG fic

...

"Ah, the city of Townsville! A city of peace and joy!"

Children ran about at the park, throwing Frisbees and laughing their little heads off while playing little games. Parents chatted to the other adults, others watching their children like hawks, and cars whizzed by with no problems.

The sun was out and bright, showering the bustling city with a calm warmth.

"On beautiful days like this, nothing could go wrong!"

Suddenly, three bright flashes of light zoomed past the park, each trailing with mischievous laughter.

The townspeople froze and looked towards the sky where three new lights, each a respective shade of pink, green, and baby blue stopped. There floated three small, and young, girls. They each wore a knee-high dress with white leggings and black dress shoes.

"He jinxed it!" One girl suddenly shouted, round face red with anger. Her fists were balled as she looked about ready to throw a tantrum. Her mussed black hair swayed in the breeze, which did nothing to help.

"Buttercup, don't scold the narrator! He's not even finished yet!" The next girl said as she flipped her ginger hair back over her shoulder and fixed her bow. She looked apologetically around, as if expecting an answer.

"Oh, uh, I can talk now?" The small response chimed and the three girls nodded.

"Well, oh no! It looks like the Rowdyruff Boys are causing quite the ruckus!"

Green eyes flashed with anger. "Hurry it up," Buttercup seethed.

"G-Good thing we have the Powerpuff Girls here to save the day!"

"Thank you!" The last little girl giggled with her big blue doe-eyes as her blonde pigtails bobbed up and down.

"Of course Bubbles! You know I love to narrate your advent-"

"Alright, thanks, gotta go, bye!" The bright lime green streak dashed away and the other two sighed.

The blonde pouted before looking at her ginger-haired sister. "Come on Blossom, let's go! Rainbow Monkeys is going to be on soon, we have to stop them before I miss it!"

And then the two were gone as well in, literally, less than a second. Cheering could be heard from the people below, as they knew they were safe with their heroes.

More laughing was heard as three darker lights flew throughout the city, garbage and junk being thrown all around. People were shouting and pointing as they dodged the incoming objects, only to clap and whistle the moment the three girls flew past.

The chased each other back and forth through twists and turns, up and down. No matter how fast the three super heroes would fly, the trouble makers ahead of them just went faster and caused more mayhem.

"Hey, quit flying away!" Blossom chastised, but only got a sock in the face. She crinkled her nose as she threw it off of her and glared at the red headed boy in front of her, who finally stopped. His hair was a mess under his red cap, and his wide grin offered no retribution.

His voice was obnoxious and teasing as he shouted, "hey Pinky! Didn't know you'd be able to keep up!"

Her sisters flashed next to her with their arms crossed. Buttercup was next to speak.

"Where are your moronic brothers? We're tired of chasing you!"

It was just as those words left her mouth when a sudden gust of wind blew past them and an olive green-clad boy appeared next to her.

"You mean us?" He laughed out. Even with all the flying, his dark hair remained spiked up. For a moment, Bubbles wondered how he even kept it like that. However, the thought didn't last long when all of sudden another boy with blonde messy hair popped up right in her face, upside down.

"Hey!" He yelled a bit too loudly.

Bubbles squeaked out and backed away, heart pounding a little from the little jump scare.

"Bomer, Butch! Over here, now!" The boy with the cap barked out.

Bubbles got no chance to justify her reaction as her counterpart just shrugged and flipped back over before the two boys joined the red head.

"Brick, quite throwing all that junk everywhere!" Blossom scolded again.

The boy with the cap started laughing and barked out, "oh, and who are you to tell us what to do?"

Then, the raven haired boy put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Why don't you make us?"

"Yeah, what Butch said! Make us!" The blonde piped up with his nasally voice.

"Shut it Boomer!" His brothers yelled at him and Brick smacked him in the back of the head.

Brick looked to the now twitching Butch and frowned. "I swear he just can't stay quiet, can he?" His red eyes then focused back on the girls.

"I call dibs on Pinky," was all he said before charging towards his counterpart.

Then, the fight commenced.

It started off more precise, with fists being thrown at vital points, i.e.; the throat, joints, the back of the head, etc. Brick targeted Blossom and they both countered each other with bursting heat from their eyes. Of course, the reaction just knocked them back, forcing the two to go at each other fist-to-fist.

Butch and Boomer switched between the last two girls, going after whoever they saw first. Boomer focused mainly on speed and dodging Buttercups heavy blows, and quickly forced an electric palm into Bubbles' chest, forcing her away, just to be kicked in the stomach by Butch.

They chased after each other, Butch occasionally putting up his bubble shield, and Bubbles let out a shrill cry once and awhile to serve as a distraction. They practically dances around each other, never really landing too many hits. Yet the same could be said for the girls as well.

The streets quickly were cleared out, knowing this battle would be long. This wasn't the children's first fight, and it likely wouldn't be their last.

It was only when Boomer had charged up his electric bat and swung at the panting girls that Blossom decided to ditch her counterpart to aid her sisters. However, the male redhead was having none of it and quickly grabbed a handful of her pulled back hair and swung her towards a building.

Bubbles was helping her sister out from the crater they made when the green-clad girl shot out, face torn with rage.

"Get away from my sister!" She screeched at the three boys who were zoning in on a coughing and weak Blossom.

They looked back with wide eyes and Boomer let out a small squeak of fear at the scary girl. Butch reacted quickly and in less than a second, he was in front of his brothers. He shot out his hands, closed his eyes in concentration, and forced a large green bubble to form around the three.

Buttercup couldn't stop herself in time and slammed right into it. Her rivals just looked on in surprise as she slowly slide down, face squished against the barrier.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed and raced to catch the falling hero. She got to her just in time, however before any more words could be exchanged, they were interrupted by the boys laughing.

Brick clapped his twitching brother on the back, a wide grin set on his face. "Nice one Butch! You really taught Butter-Butt a lesson there!"

"Hah, that's just cuz' I'm awesome like that! No one can get through my shield!" The raven crossed his arms over his chest as the barrier dissolved.

Boomer waved his hands frantically around him, eyes wide. "I got em' with my bat! That was cool!" His smile was large, his little gap teeth adding to his charm.

"Psh, cool it Booms," Brick shrugged.

"Yeah, no one likes a bragger!" Butch scoffed.

The blonde just pouted and let his arms fall to his sides. "Oh," he said.

A leg came swinging and shot the blue-clothed boy right into the ground. Brick spun around, throwing a fist that was just caught by Blossom. She twisted his wrist and he squirmed in pain before she threw him down back to the ground as well.

Bubbles and Buttercup joined her and circled around Butch who was in a fighting stance. His forest green eyes darted back and forth between the three girls, a faint twinkle of fear in them.

"You think you'll beat me?" He smirked. "As if I'd lose to a bunch of sissi-" A sucker punch landed square in his jaw. He groaned in pain as he held his swelling cheek, when a kick shoved him towards the streets.

His landing made a hole in the cement, chunks scattered everywhere. Not a minute later, the raven boy popped his head out, blood leaking from his mouth. He quickly wiped it away before he spotted and flew over to his two hunched brothers.

Brick was glaring up at the sky and Boomer was just sitting on the ground, a dejected look on his face. He brightened up when he saw Butch and tugged on Bricks shirt.

"Butch!" He cried.

Brick saw him and glared. "Way to go genius."

He scowled and landed by them. "I'd like to see you do better!"

Before he could reply, their foes landed on the ground a few feet away. They looked smug, but their tousled hair and heaving shoulders suggested otherwise.

"So," Buttercup grinned, "you guys giving up yet?"

Brick whipped his head to the other two, eyes dangerously narrowed. "Team attack, now!" He shouted. Him and Butch launched into the air, leaving Boomer confused on the ground. "Wha-?"

His eyes widened and he stood up, slamming his fist into his palm. "Oh yeah!" He flew up to his two fuming brothers and no words were exchanged as they quickly circled around each other, faster and faster before nothing but their respective colors streaked in a sphere.

Blossom saw what was coming and called to her sisters, "counter it! Let's go, girls!"

They nodded and burst into the sky as well, doing the same motions as their counterparts. Lightning and color splashed from both sides and wind kicked up blowing trash and junk around them.

Some remaining civilians stared from their hiding places in awe at the bright display. Among them was the Professor, looking up at his daughters with worry shining evidently in his eyes.

"Go get em' girls," he whispered before lunging back behind the corner of a building.

The lights got brighter and brighter as the wind howled around them. Then, the two shining spheres rammed straight towards each other. The moment they collided, a bright white flash overcame the city, blinding anyone who watched. Wind blasted outwards, pushing trees back and throwing birds off their flight.

It seemed as though it was an eternity before the light finally subsided. No longer were any children floating in the sky. No laughter was heard.

For a moment, the townspeople crept out from their places of safety, concern welled in their hearts for their brave heroes. The professor sprinted out, eyes wide as he searched the streets.

There.

They could see two craters in the ground, larger than any others with streaks of black smoking around them.

Groans were heard.

They all started to run forward, when hands reached out from one of the craters.

A red bow slowly lifted from the earth which revealed an exhausted and injured Blossom. Then Bubbles and Buttercup emerged as well. Bubbles had lost her pigtails and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and Buttercup had part of her dress ripped and torn.

The three crawled out, battered and bruised. Yet they were greeting with cheering and clapping from the people of the city. Some raced forward to help the children up, one of them being their father.

"Girls!" He cried and hugged them close. He looked them over and was glad to see relieved smiles on their scratched faces.

"Professor!" They cried and hugged him back.

"Are you alright? That was quite the lightshow!" He said and they nodded.

"It was nothin'!" Buttercup posed heroically while the other two giggled.

Bubbles looked back at the other crater, eyes suddenly focused. The other two did was well and Blossom pushed the older man back slightly.

More moans of pain were heard from this cracked earth as well, and the Rowdyruff Boys revealed themselves as were coughing and covered in bruises.

Blossom marched over to them with a stern expression.

Brick looked up at her, eyes narrowed and challenging, Butch still slightly twitched, but this time in anger, and Boomer just stared at the ground, lip trembling.

"What?" The leader spat out.

Blossom opened her mouth to reply, when Buttercup cut in. "You boys better get out of here or we'll make you wish you did." She glared at them with a kind of dominance that sent shivers down all their spines.

"You think we're done?" Butch got up on trembling legs. "We can still fight ya!"

Bubbles clenched her fists. "No you can't! Just give up and go before you and your brothers hurt yourselves more!"

This started an argue match between them, the atmosphere slowly becoming less tense. Brick sneered with each insult to the girls looks, and was met with cruel words over his leadership.

Bubbles scolded Butch over his incompetence on when to accept defeat while Buttercup mocked Boomer's baby-ish attitude. It was safe to say the fight was effectively over.

Before another word was exchanged between the two groups, the ground rumbled. Once again, wind circled around them, an ominous moan echoing around them all.

They all looked around in confusion, yet the girls still straightened up, ready to protect their city. Their counterparts just shuffled closer together and stood as well, ready to bolt at any moment. The professor back away slowly with fear written all over his face when a deep blue and black light seemed to spiral around in the middle of the street they were in.

People were whispering to each other and backing away as well, knowing the site ahead was likely not good.

Trash flew around and electricity crackled around in the air, seemingly alive. The circling light got larger and the colors deeper as air seemed to be pushed out from it.

A high frequency suddenly pitched out from the strange phenomenon, forcing everyone to crouch down and cover their ears. Some still watched on with teeth clenched while others started to run once again away from the impending danger.

Blossom kept her eyes in front of her while Bubbles shook with nerves and Buttercup glared. Something was coming, they all felt it.

The pitch got higher and louder each second that passed and the air grew heavy. Then, to everyone's shock, a figure appeared. His silhouette was black and hidden as he stepped out from the newly revealed portal.

The children look up with stunned gazes at the cloaked figure. The being was clothed with a long black trench coat with golden clasps keeping in closed. A faint light glowed from around his midsection, blue in color.

Their face was hidden by a heavy hood. The portal remained open behind them and their clothes swayed with the wind.

Blossom opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She put her hands out to her sides, a protective gesture over her sisters. The boys were right next to them now, eyes wide with wonder.

A moment passed with no words. Just staring. So, Brick and Butch promptly shoved their blonde brother in front of them. His mouth hung open and his legs quivered.

"Um." He peeped. "Hi?"

The figure raised an arm, black gloved hand pointed out at the blonde.

"You all." The voice said. It sounded male, but it was soft and young. "You are coming with me."

"What?!" Buttercup spat out. She ran forward, posture straight and ready to fight. "As if!"

Blossom grabbed her hand however, pink eyes not moving. "Who are you?" She asked.

The figure stayed silent.

Alright.

"Where do you want to take us?" She tried again.

The figure stayed silent once more, and she started to think he was ignoring her before he spoke.

"You will see. We have little time. Please follow me." His voice this time sounded slightly more desperate and he turned back towards the portal.

Buttercup fumed and grumbled about his creepiness. Blossom was at a loss of words and Bubbles put her hand on her mouth with her head tilted.

"Ok!" She smiled and skipped forward.

"Bubbles!" Her sisters cried and reached for her. She kept going however, seeming to completely trust the strange hooded person.

She looked back at them, her round face seeming to glow despite the dark colors swirling behind her. The blonde smiled, positivity radiating around her. "I think we should trust him!"

"How could you possibly say that?!" Buttercup shouted at her.

The boys behind them snickered.

"Yeah!" Brick said. "You should definitely go!"

"Have fun!" Butch waved.

The figure turned slightly and pointed at them. "You too."

"Wha-?" The two exclaimed. Their eyes were wide as they exchanged glances.

Suddenly they grinned. "Ok!" Butch cheered.

"Let's go!" Brick ran over to the mysterious being, apparently having no qualms about going to some unknown place from a complete stranger.

Blossom and Buttercup seemed extremely annoyed at this point as they stared dumbfounded at the three. "You have got to be kidding me," Buttercup groaned.

"It looks like we have no choice," Blossom mumbled. She looked back towards Bubbles who stood eagerly waiting. She curiously eyed the taller person in front of her, like it she stared enough, it would show who stood under the coat.

The figure tensed and let out a gasp as a hand shot through the portal, reaching towards him. A face burst out from it, revealing a teenage girl. Her blue eyes were cold and icy and she grinned maniacally at the boy.

"Found you~" She sang. The person turned back to them and grabbed Bubbles, Brick, and Butch, tugging them forward. He shouted back at the others and shouted, "come on, hurry!"

The pink and green dressed girls shared a look before rushing over to the group. Suddenly, Brick halted in his steps and turned around.

"Boomer, get over here!"

However, the boy did not listen. He seemed frozen, except for the slight trembling of his body. Blues eyes were wide with fear.

Brick snarled at him this time, tone low as he growled, "you come here now. You listen to your leader-!"

"Damn it!" The figure spat out. A blur raced past them and suddenly appeared behind the blonde, who seemed to finally snap out of his stupor.

Boomer flinched and slowly turned around. His mouth fell open when he was greeted with the site of a tall and lean teenager. Her blonde hair was held in high pigtails and she wore a black spiked choker. She smirked as she reached a manicured hand towards him.

The boy just paled and spun around to run after the group. The figure saw this and decided to leap through the portal, pulling Bubbles, Brick, and Butch with him.

Buttercup also followed and Blossom was about to as well but she turned back one last time. Boomer had reached her and she grabbed his shaking hand, ready to jump through.

However something tugged her back and she let out a gasp. She whipped her head around and saw that the teenager was holding onto Boomer's waist. She growled and pulled the blonde towards her, yet it wasn't enough as he was pulled right back.

Buttercups head popped out from the now flickering portal and her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw the tug-of-war.

"Blossom!" She called out and grabbed onto her ginger-haired sister around her waist as well.

Boomer let out a cry of pain the more he was pulled. His free left hand scrambled to try and pry off the strange girl's hands, but it was fruitless.

His eyes shot up to stare at Blossom the moment he felt his hand slipping. He took a gulp of air, trying to calm his pounding heart, before he slowly let their hands separate.

Somewhere in the distance, among the harsh winds and ringing in their ears, they heard the professor crying out their names. However, Blossom could hardly hear it as her only focus was the young boy and strange girl who was grinning.

"Buh-bye!" She waved.

Then everything vanished.

* * *

Reminder: If you're interested in me continuing this, please tell me in a review! For now, it's just a oneshot, but if it gets enough likes and such, then I'll consider making this a full series that diverges from the original. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
